The Plans of Mice and WoMen
by goob21
Summary: A getaway weekend turns into something unexpected for four attorneys and a detective. Femslash Alex/Olivia Casey/Serena
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first SVU fic. Hope you like it, if you do let me know and I will be glad to continue.

Chapter 1

Getaway

"I am going to be the fifth wheel," whined the southern attorney

" What do you mean you are going to be the fifth wheel?" asked the blonde looking up to see why her friend had plopped herself down in the chair across from her.

"Oh come on Alex, you know that with you and Olivia and then Casey and Serena going, I am going to be the fifth wheel," Abbie Carmichael said tilting her head to the side to show Alex she wasn't fooled.

"Serena and Casey aren't…" Alex Cabot started but was cut off by her friend.

"Alex, seriously have you crawled under a rock lately? They are practically married!"

"Abs I don't think the occasional brush of the arm and lingering look constitute marriage," Alex giggled.

"Well I wish they would go ahead and hurry it along, I'm tired of them pretending they aren't head of heals for each other. And speaking of head over heals Alexandra Cabot don't think this conversation is not coming back around to you and that lovely detective of yours," Abbie said coyly.

"I don't know what you are talking about," the blonde ADA tried to hide her smile behind the case file she was reading.

"Oh sure, and I am sure that smile the Ice Queen is trying to hide has nothing to do with the gorgeous, brunette that just walked by her office," Abby said smirking.

"What? Liv walked by and didn't…" Alex was cut off again by the roaring laughter of her friend.

Chunking paper weight in the brunette's direction, Alex blushed furiously, "Not funny Carmichael!"

"Well well who knew the Ice Queen could turn such a bright shade," Abbie quipped after dodging Alex's assault.

Trying to sound angry, Alex narrowed her eyes at her long time friend, "Abbs don't you have something better to do than harass me?"

"Hell no, if I have to go on this weekend getaway as the fifth wheel, you are going to hear about my misery…. Starting now!" Abbie said in a huff before marching out of Alex's office.

Alex laughed as she leaned back in her leather chair. The weekend hadn't even started and there was already drama. _What the hell were you expecting Alex, it's a freaking weekend with five lesbians, of course there is going to be drama._

Drama or not Alex couldn't help her thoughts from wandering to a certain SVU detective who would be joining the normally all-ADA getaway. Yes, Olivia Benson was in for a treat, and if Alex had her way, that treat would be something the detective would not soon forget.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detective Olivia Benson threw the stack of papers she had been trying to read for the past two hours to the side and banged her head against the desk.

"Hey Liv, don't think you have the brain cells to spare to be doing that," her partner joked from his desk.

Her only response was the lifting of a certain finger.

"Ooh someone is cranky this morning," Elliot continued to taunt.

The distinctive clink of heels hitting the squad room floor, interrupted Olivia's comeback, as ADA Alex Cabot made her way towards the two detectives.

_God, does she know what that sound does to me_, Olivia thought taking in the blonde haired blue eyed attorney who had recently taken over Olivia's every thought and dream.

Olivia didn't know really how to classify her relationship with the ADA. All she knew was that when Alex had been ripped from her world by the workings of the Colombian drug lord and the FBI, Olivia hadn't been able to fill the void she found left in her heart. For two years she tried to tell herself Alex was gone and never coming back.

Then almost as abruptly as the ADA had been removed from the detective's life she had returned. With Alex now back in her life, Olivia found their relationship quite changed. It was as if they were dancing around each other, each afraid to grasp too tightly for fear of losing the other completely. The first few months it had been lingering glances, soft touches of comfort after a hard case, the needed company on a lonely weekend. Somewhere along the way though, neither sure quite where, it had grown to something far more than friendship, as if the thought of breathing was impossible without the other near. Olivia couldn't imagine what it would be like to wake up one morning without Alex in her arms, not being able to watch the way her lips curled up slightly in a smile when she felt Olivia's touch lifting her softly from her sound sleep. _You have got it bad, Benson! _Olivia had told herself in the beginning knowing she never let relationships go that far. But now, watching Alex sit down on the edge of her desk brushing her leg 'innocently' against her own, Olivia Benson knew she was falling hard for the women who was capturing her heart.

"Morning Detectives," Alex chirped happily from where she sat on Olivia's desk.

"Well it's a good morning for some of us, Counselor, but others of us don't seem so pleasant," Elliot laughed nodding towards Olivia who sent him a glare.

Pretending she had no idea why Olivia seemed so tired, Alex turned a wry smile to her lover, "Late night Liv?"

It was Alex's turn to receive the death glare, "Yeah it seems someone was screaming and moaning all night in my building," Liv shot back quickly figuring two could play that game.

Alex blushed furiously for the second time that morning at the detective's words.

There had in fact been lots of moaning and screaming coming from Olivia's apartment building last night, except they both knew exactly who the culprit had been.

Quickly changing the subject before she dug herself into a deeper hole, Alex asked if anything new had come in on the case they had been working.

"Nope, nothing so far," Elliot acted as though he hadn't heard the exchange between his partner and the ADA.

"Ok well you know where to find me if you need anything," Alex said before turning to leave, "oh and Liv don't forget about this weekend," she called almost out the door.

"Weekend huh? Since when does Olivia Benson allow herself to go away for the weekend?" Elliot asked actually a little surprised.

"Since Alex got it in her head that it would be a good idea to drag me along to her monthly girl's weekend with Serena, Case, and Abbie." Olivia muttered.

"Come on Liv, that doesn't sound so bad."

"Easy for you to say, you have never had to spend a weekend with four lawyers!"

"Ahh I'm sure Alex will make sure you two have plenty of alone time," Elliot joked wagging his eyes playfully.

Before Olivia could jump up to assault her partner, Captain Cragen popped his head out of his office door, "Benson, Stabler we got a lead on the Johnson case"

"On our way Cap," Elliot called grabbing his jacket and effectively sidestepping the stapler that flew towards his head.

"Bet Alex likes it when you are feisty," he laughed before sprinting out of the 1-6, with Olivia on his heels.

A/N: What do you think? Reviews would be amazing!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot about this part last time, but no I don't own anything.

A/N: Kind of a filler chapter, but needed to get some stuff out there before moving into the heavier chapters.

Chapter 2

Twizzlers

_Suitcase…check_

_Purse…..check_

_Full tank of gas….check_

_Food….check_

_Alcohol….check_

_Friends…check_

_Sexy detective… CHECK!_

"Ok girls we got everything, we should probably get on the road," Alex said looking up from her list to find her friends sitting on the front of the steps obviously irritated.

"Well finally, you checked that list of yours at least ten times!" Casey shouted throwing her arms in the air.

"I just want to make sure we are prepared," Alex shot back incredulously.

"As long as we have beer and twizzlers, everything else is just extra," Abbie threw out.

Everyone but Alex laughed.

"Oh come on Al, lighten up. Its our girls weekend!" Serena gave her a good-natured punch in the shoulder.

"Yeah babe, relax," Olivia smiled softly at her lover.

Taking a deep breath, Alex couldn't help but relax when Olivia gave her that smile.

"Alex would you quit fawning and get in the car!" Casey shouted from her window in the back seat of the SUV.

"Oh shut it Case or I am going to put Abbie between you and Serena."

Casey promptly closed her mouth, as Serena slid into the middle seat and Abbie mumbled something indistinguishable between bites of twizzler.

With the others out of earshot in the car, Olivia took Alex's hand.

"Alex, this weekend is meant to be fun, at least that is what you promised me," Olivia's joking was rewarded with the smile she loved so much.

"Oh Detective, you have no idea what I have planned for you," Alex winked before sauntering to the passenger side.

Olivia gulped. _ Well, don't say you didn't ask for it Benson._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Are we there yet?!" Serena groaned from her spot in the middle.

"Serena, I swear to god if you ask that one more time I'm going to throw you out the window!" Abbie shot back irritably.

"Now, now you too, no bodily harm before we get to the cabin," Alex grinned

"Ok but seriously, Olivia are you driving backwards because I swear we have been driving forever," Serena continued to gripe.

"Who knew driving with four lawyers could be soooo much fun," Olivia said under her breath.

"I heard that!" Alex cried.

"I…um, well I just meant, its been interesting so far," Olivia tried to recover quickly.

"Don't worry Liv, we all know Alex is all bite and no bark," Casey called from the back.

Alex stuck out her tongue at her red headed friend.

"Oh very mature, Cabot," Abbie smirked.

"Yeah about as mature as someone who still eats twizzlers," Alex quickly countered.

"Hey, you leave my twizzlers out of this Blondie!"

"So Alex, what this cabin like, I mean I know your family is loaded and all," Serena said after she caught her breath from laughing at the way Abbie coddled her favorite candy protectively.

"It's modest, Serena, just a place we used to get away from the city when I was a kid." Alex told them nostalgically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours and 2 bags of twizzlers later….

"MODEST….you call this thing MODEST!" Casey asked disbelievingly.

"Alex, if this is modest I sure would love to see what you consider lavish!" Serena said taking in the enormity of the Cabot's vacation 'cabin'

Set beautifully against the trees of the forest and the lake in the distance, the log cabin rose two stories, with a full wrap around porch and three car garage.

"Really guys its not all that," Alex blushed.

She had always loved coming to the cabin as a little girl . It was one of the rare times her family was altogether. She remembered how in the morning the cabin would smell of homemade French toast, and the lazy afternoons spent in the hammock as her father read to her, and how it seemed that no matter how much her parents fought when they were at home in New York, they left it all behind when they came to the cabin. To Alex, the cabin was a world all its own, where her family had truly been the happy one her father portrayed to his political acquaintances.

"You ok?" Alex was pulled from her thoughts by Olivia's light touch on her arm.

She smiled and nodded, giving Olivia a gentle kiss before pulling her towards the door their friends had already disappeared into.

If Alex considered the outside of the cabin modest, Olivia had no idea what her lover would call the inside. It was as if the SVU detective had stepped into a magazine. The huge living room sported coaches and chairs that looked as if they could sit fifty people easily. The fireplace split the living room from the dining room, and off to the left Olivia got a view of the massive state of the art kitchen, that Wolfgang Puck himself would have been envious of.

"No way I already called that one!" yelled Abbie's voice from upstairs.

"Bullshit, Abs, Casey and I saw it first!" Serena's voice shot back.

"We better get up there before there is blood shed," Alex giggled.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Olivia wondered if they were too late as they saw the three attorneys wrestling over a bag of twizzlers.

Knowing when to leave well enough alone, Alex and Olivia decided it would be best and a hell of a lot more fun just to watch.

"HA, got it!" Casey jumped up triumphantly with the bag in hand.

"Alright, ok, just give me the bag Novak and no one gets hurt," Abbie stood to face off against the red head and the blonde.

"Another step Carmichael and your little twisted friends get it," Casey said taunting the brunette as she acted as if she was about to take a bite out of one.

Throwing her hands up in the air in surrender, Abbie quickly retreated back, "Ok lets not do anything rash here."

"The twizzlers for the room, Abs," Olivia would have thought Serena was making a deal with one of the criminals they dealt with on a daily basis, except for the wry smirk spread across the former ADA's face.

"Deal!" Abbie said instantly grabbing her beloved red candies and escaping down the hall to one of the empty rooms.

Alex and Olivia couldn't hold back their laughter anymore.

Once the group was settled, Olivia offered to make them all dinner. Alex had told her before they left, that Olivia would fit right in, and its not that Olivia didn't know everyone there already, she just didn't want to make a bad first impression at becoming their friend.

While Olivia set to preparing the 'secret meal' having banished everyone from the kitchen, including Alex from the kitchen, the four others plopped onto the comfy furniture in front of the fire equipped with a bottle of merlot.

Alex subtly tried to steal glances at Olivia in the kitchen as her friend's conversation faded to the background.

"Earth to Alex, " Casey waved a hand playfully in her friend's face.

"What? oh sorry…"

"No you're not," Abbie laughed and took in sight of the detective concentrating very hard on something she was making in the kitchen "… and who could blame you, mmmm"

"Down, Abbie!" Serena cut in, "I have it on pretty good authority that one is taken."

"What authority? Last time I heard anything it was, oh wait what was it… 'a mutual attraction, that had good benefits, very good benefits." Abbie cocked her head in Alex's direction.

Frowning at the description she had given Abbie of her relationship with Olivia not so long ago, Alex looked up to find two other very disbelieving looks directed her way.

"You did not call it that?" Casey asked genuinely shocked.

"No…well, kinda yeah," Alex let her gaze fall to the floor

"I don't believe it," Serena chimed in.

"But that's not what it is anymore," she whispered more to herself than her badgering friends.

"So what is it?" Abbie asked not willing to let her off the hook.

"I don't know, honestly," Alex looked up where her friends nodded their encouragement for her to continue, "I mean that is what it started out as, something casual and fun. Not that it's not fun now, I mean that's just what it started as.... Oh, Jesus I'm rambling."

"That's the sure sign then," Casey said giving knowing glances to both Serena and Abbie who nodded in agreement.

"Sign of what?" Alex was almost afraid to ask what Larry, Moe, and Curly were so sure of.

"Alexandra Cabot you are in LOVE,"

"What?" Alex jaw dropped open, "Love, no way…. you have all lost it."

"That's another sure sign" Serena said again getting nods of agreement from her cohorts that obvious denial did in fact constitute love.

Alex sent her a warning glare.

"Hey, by obligation of the oath we all took, it is my job to tell the truth, and I am telling you Alex, you are in love with Olivia Benson!"

Alex was about to protest again, but the conversation was interrupted by another presence. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but dinner's ready," Olivia said apologetically clearly uncomfortable on what she had walked in on.

Cheeks turning a bright shade of red, Alex prayed Olivia hadn't heard what they had been talking about.

"You aren't interrupting ANYTING Liv," Alex assured her softly before following the detective back to the kitchen.

"She's got it bad!" Casey commented to the two left in the living room whose only answer was an adamant "mmhhhmm"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Alex snuggled closer to the warmth of her lover under the covers.

"Liv, dinner was amazing!"

Olivia smiled, "Alex, you have said that about twenty times already, but thank you I am glad everyone liked it."

"Liked it! If Serena had eaten anymore of your shrimp fettuccini, we would have had to roll her up the stairs."

The two were silent for a minute.

"Alex"

"Yeah baby"

"um nothing, never mind."

Turning on her side so she could face Olivia, Alex gently brushed a strand of brown hair behind the detective's ear.

"Liv what is it?"

"I, you know…um, I like you a lot right?" _Jeeze Olivia, what are you a six year old on the playground._

Alex tried to hide her smile. _You are so cute when you are all flustered._

"Of course, baby, I like you a lot too," Alex said tracing lazy circles across Olivia's toned stomach.

"What I mean, is that, well if you want to, I mean you don't have to, it's your decision and I don't want to push you or anything."

Alex placed her finger on Olivia's lips, "Baby just ask me," she smiled before replacing her finger with her lips.

Taking in a deep breath at the calming warmth that quickly spread through her, Olivia quickly deepened the kiss, completely forgetting what it was she was going to ask.

With the question forgotten for the moment, the two spent the rest of the night making love as if it was their last night to spend together….

Neither knowing that their peaceful getaway was about to come to a screeching halt…

A/N: I know I promised some Serena/Casey stuff and I will try to deliver soon. Hope you enjoyed and yes, I suck for leaving you with a cliffhanger. Let me know what you think anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I took so long after the last cliffhanger. Hope it is worth it...

Chapter 3

Unwelcome Guests

Alex woke to the sunlight streaming into the master bedroom. Not opening her eyes against the bright intrusion, she reached her hand to find the warmth only Olivia could provide her.

Her eyes shot open as she realized the other side of the bed was empty.

"Liv?" she called out trying to focus her sleep filled eyes.

There was no answer

After pulling on a t-shirt and locating her elusive panties that had some how ended up on the lamp shade the previous night, Alex made her way down downstairs in search of her lover.

"Bought time Cabot!" Serena said popping her head up above the couch.

"Jeeze Blondie, I thought we were going to have to call in the search party," Abbie quipped coming in from the kitchen.

"Well good morning to you guys too," Alex huffed trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

"Try good afternoon," Casey smiled glancing up from her book.

"What?" Alex practically shrieked, pulling Abbie's watch clad arm to see what time it was, "it is not 12:30!"

"Hate to brake it to ya, but it is," Abbie said promptly pulling her arm back from the unnatural angle Alex had bent it in.

"Someone must have been up late last night…" Serena smirked.

"Bet it was more than one someone…" Casey winked at Alex.

"Have you guys seen her," Alex asked choosing to ignore her friends' banter.

"If by her you mean the delectable, glistening detective I saw running towards the lake about an hour ago then yes," Serena gave Alex that goo goo eyed look.

Casey beat Alex to smacking Serena across the back of the head, as the strawberry blonde attorney landed a good blow.

"Ouch…what?" Serena rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh don't you 'what' me!" Case scowled trying to look serious.

"Ah come one baby," Serena cooed crawling towards Casey on the other end of the plush couch, "you know I only have eyes for you," she whispered in her ear causing a visible shudder from the trapped ADA.

"See I told you!!" Abbie practically screamed jumping up and down and pointing her finger at the pair, "they are together!"

Laughing Casey rose up on her elbows, "Really Alex, you didn't know?"

"Well, um…no, but I figured if there was something going on my BEST friend would have told me!" Alex sent a glare towards Serena.

"What? Seriously Alex, I figured it went without saying. I mean we weren't exactly trying to hide it," Serena defended.

"I don't know… I thought I might have seen something, but I guess I have just been distracted lately…" she trailed off.

"Yeah by talk, dark, and beautiful," Abbie chimed in.

Sighing heavily, Alex couldn't deny the accusation. "I'm sorry…. Congratulations"

"Thanks, but hey no need to be sorry Ally Cat," Serena said moving around the couch to where Alex stood, "we want you to be happy too."

Alex smiled and pulled her best friend into a hug, "Thanks Rena, I am happy"

"GROUP HUG!" Abbie called crashing into the other two and wrapping her arms around them, quickly followed by a fourth pair of arms that encircled them all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the cabin….

"Alright boys, you all know what to do," the dark headed man said glancing around at the 3 others who stood around him, "lets have some fun."

He got into the passenger seat of the deep green Jeep Wrangler and nodded before the driver sped in the direction of the front porch. To his right a second Jeep barreled down the path heading for the lake.

He leaned further back in his seat wearing a wide grin… _I told you I would see you soon Counselor…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Back inside....

The women's hug was disrupted by the sound of an approaching vehicle. They dropped their arms as Alex moved to the window beside the front door to see who could possibly be coming up the drive.

The others gathered around her, confused as a green Wrangler pulled into view, the occupants still indistinguishable.

"Who could that be?" Abbie wondered aloud.

"I've never seen that vehicle before," Alex answered never taking her eyes off the spot where the Jeep stopped.

"Can you tell whose in there?" Serena peered out above Casey's shoulder.

"No…., but wait a second," Alex felt the color drain from her face…. _No, no it can't be…_

She took a unsteady step backwards knocking into Abbie who stood behind her.

"Whoa, Blondie what is it? What's wrong?"

"Its not possible," she whispered as her mind fought for understanding at how THAT man could be in her front yard, "he's…he's suppose to be in prison."

Seeing her friend growing paler and paler with each second, Abbie led the clearly shocked attorney to the chair and knelt in front of her.

"Alex, whose not possible"

Placing her hand on Alex's arm when she got no response, she looked up to Serena and Casey.

"Alex, honey you need to tell us what's going on," Casey knelt now too.

Eyes finally focusing on her friends in front of her, Alex shook her head in disbelief.

"Carson…Garrett Carson," she forced out barely audible.

Serena gasped.

"Who is Garrett Carson?" Casey turned to her lover confused.

Abbie met Serena's eyes, her unspoken message loud and clear…._That can't be possible!_

Serena turned to Casey as Abbie continued to rub Alex's arm.

"About 6 years ago, the SVU landed a case involving Jared Carson. He had murdered 12 women by the time they finally caught up with him," Serena shook her head, "Bastard raped them repeatedly before mutilating their bodies and discarding them in public places. The case was pretty cut and dry after Olivia and Elliot found Jared with a victim. He used her as a shield, and cut her throat before they took him down. It hit everyone hard, especially Olivia and Alex. Alex fried the son of a bitch on the stand and got the death penalty by a unanimous decision. But he didn't even make it to death row. The bullet Olivia put through his shoulder the day they caught him with his last victim had complications and he died soon after the trial."

Casey took it all in, but that didn't explain who or why Garrett Carson was standing outside their door.

Serena seemed to read her mind because she barely paused before continuing.

"Garrett Carson is his brother. Blamed his brother's death on Olivia and Alex. Even tried to attack Alex during one of the hearings. Olivia got to him first, thank God, but it left everyone pretty rattled especially as his last words before he was taken from the court house were threats that Alex was going to pay," Serena drew in a deep breath as the memory replayed itself over in her mind.

"He was charged a few months later with the trafficking of girls, several of which ended up dead. Petrovsky presided I think, needless to say he went away for life with no chance for parole."

"And now he is here, in front of the cabin?" Casey's brain tried to wrap itself around how this could be happening.

A knock on the door, pulled everyone from their thoughts.

"Come counselor, be a good girl and open up for an old friend…" came the gruff voice through the door.

Instinctively the four attorneys huddled together and backed away towards the center of the living room.

"Shit, what do we do?" Serena breathed out.

"Try the phone" Casey motioned to the cordless sitting on the coffee table.

Abbie ran over and held the receiver to her ear. She frowned, "its dead"

"Of course it is…" Alex let out a humorless laugh.

"Counselor, this will be a lot better for you all if you open the door," Carson taunted.

"Fuck off!" Abbie shot back.

The girls hit the floor as shots rang out through the glass windows.

Shakily crawling further away, everyone unhurt, they huddled closer together.

"Good one Tex" Serena hissed.

"Now, now that's not very lady like Ms. Carmichael." Carson laughed.

"What do you want?" Alex knew exactly what he wanted, but they needed time…time hopefully to come up with a plan.

"Oh Counselor you know exactly what I want," came the cold reply.

His tone sent a shiver down Alex's spine…_Oh, God Olivia where are you? We need you.. I need you._

Silence filled the air...

"Alright Counselor, I guess we do this the hard way,"

They heard Carson step off the porch before the sound of another approaching vehicle could be heard coming up the drive.

"Christ, there are more of them," Serena whispered

Feeling that it was safe enough to crawl to the side window, the girls peeked out again.

What they saw tightened the hearts in all of their chests, but none stronger than the grasp that took hold on Alex Cabot's.

Kneeling on the ground in the middle of the drive was Olivia, blood seeping down the side of her face as Garrett Carson held a gun to her temple…

**A/N:** What'd ya think? I already have the next chapter written so after I tweak it a little I will put it up. thanks so much for those who have reviewed so far and deem it worthy enough to stick with me


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okie dokie here is the next chapter.... hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

Moving In

"Oh God," Alex cried nearly collapsing except for her friend's arms that kept her from hitting the hardwood floor.

"Alex, Alex," Serena tried to keep her friend from going into shock, "Alex you have to listen to me, we have to stay calm, we need to stay calm for Olivia."

The name of her lover seemed to penetrate Alex's fleeting conscious

"ok, your right," she said shakily after a minute

"That's my girl," Serena smiled, "We aren't going to let anything happen to her."

Alex watched as each of her friends nodded their head in agreement. Her pride and appreciation swelled for the girls in front of her. They barely knew Olivia but were willing to do whatever it took to make sure she was ok.

"Tick tock Counselor, I have all day but Detective Benson here does not," Carson called bringing the gun across Olivia's face.

Alex cringed and grasped Abbie's hand tighter.

Olivia tried to regain her composure forcing herself from keeping to look towards the cabin.

She needed to stay focused on Carson and do whatever it took to keep him outside, and if that meant he would take it out on her, so be it.

Struggling to stand, Olivia sent spit directly into Carson's face.

Carson chuckled before turning serious and bringing their heads together in a cracking head-butt that sent Olivia crashing back to the ground. He continued his assault, landing kick after kick against the detective's side and head.

She felt each boot leaving its mark on her body, but wasn't about to give the bastard the satisfaction of her begging him to stop.

Although Carson could feel his patience growing short, the torture he knew the ADA inside was going through kept his game going.

He paused before landing a final kick to the back of the Olivia's skull, rendering her unconscious.

"Come Counselor, I am growing impatient, and well I can only assume Detective Benson would prefer you open the door as well."

Alex, Serena, Abby and Casey watched as Carson motioned for one of his goons to bring him something. They could look on helplessly as a buck of water was poured over Olivia's motionless body.

Coughing and grimacing, Olivia felt her mind cruelly pull back to reality.

Carson knelt down in front of her.

"Wouldn't want you miss out on any of the fun Detective," he grinned before backhanding her.

"You won't get away with this," she told him firmly.

He let out a loud laugh, "I don't intend to get away with it Detective," he leaned down again, his hot breath whispering across her ear, "But I do intend on making you suffer while your pretty girlfriend watches, just like I watched as my brother was taken from me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the house…

Alex turned away as Carson backhanded Olivia. She felt Abbie's hand tighten around hers.

_Pull yourself together Cabot. You are not this weakling he is trying to turn you into. Be strong or no one is making it out of this, not you, not Serena, not Abs or Casey, and especially not Olvia. Get your head on straight and be the Ice Queen you know you are._

With the pep talk to herself over, she turned sharply to her friends.

"Case, Serena go to the office upstairs and grab whatever guns are in the case, the key is in the top drawer of the desk along with extra shells," her tone left no room for argument or hesitation.

The two nodded before darting up the stairs.

"There's the Blondie I know and love," Abbie smirked, "What is going on in that little head of yours?"

Alex didn't seem to hear her though as she surveyed the room making sure her plan had some hope of working

Abbie was about to ask again but before she could, Casey and Serena re-joined them, arms loaded with rifles, a few handguns, and ammo.

"Jeeze Cabot, your dad has a small arsenal." Serena said out of breath.

"They're not his" she said seriously, taking the 9 mm and checking it to make sure the clip was fully loaded.

"Your telling me that these are all yours?!" Casey questioned, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yep," she said checking the next hand gun and the two rifles, "Witness Protection left me with some extra time on my hands, and I was tired of feeling powerless."

"God Blondie if you weren't already taken, I would scoop you up in a heartbeat," Abbie tried to infuse some humor.

Alex gave her a small grin before heading back to the window.

Olivia still knelt on the ground in the middle of the drive, her hands tied behind her back and her head lolling forward.

As if sensing Alex's eyes on her, Olivia glanced up to the window and gave her girl the best trademark, lop-sided grin she could manage, as if to say 'everything's going to be ok'

_Hold on baby, I'm coming, _Alex pleaded silently smiling back at Olivia.

She walked back to the center of the living room where Abby was trying to give Serena and Casey a sparknotes version of how to shoot a gun.

"You guys think you got it?" Alex asked

"Yeah point and shoot, pretty simple," Serena tried to sound confident.

"Good," Alex said turning to survey the room once again, "now hide them."

"What?!" the three cried in unison

"Hide them!" Alex told them again, "someplace you can reach them but not insight."

"Care to explain why we are hiding our only means of defense?" Abbie asked cocking an eyebrow

"We are going to let them in," Alex replied seriously

"Thats funny…," Casey laughed nervously, "I could have sworn I just heard you say we are going to let them into the cabin."

"I did and we are." Alex was undeniably serious.

"Right, that was my thought all along," Serena tried to hold back her panic, "we let the bad guys in here WITH US!" her last words coming as a shriek.

"Look," said in fully Ice Queen mode, "either we let them in here or we let them kill Olivia right in front of us."

Serena grew silent and nodded

Alex let out a heavy sigh

"We can't leave her out there," her eyes meeting each one of her friends, "They will kill her."

"We aren't going to let that happen," Abbie said firmly taking Alex's hand once again and nodding for her to continue with her explanation.

"We hide the guns so when it comes time we can get to them quickly and hopefully with some element of surprise. I don't know how this is all going to play out, but to me it makes the most sense, that at least we might have something to fall back on."

"It's a good idea Alex," Casey said reassuringly, "better than anything else we've got. Its not like the four of us could hold them off anyway, not when they have Olivia."

Alex knew that Casey was telling her she would do the same thing if it was Serena out there.

A few minutes later a rifle was behind the clock, the other was stuck under the table in the dining room, one 9mm was in a couch cushion, and the other remained hidden in the large vase that held umbrellas by the front door.

As the group re-gathered by the front door, Abbie suggested a final group hug.

They stood there for a good moment gathering the strength they knew they were soon going to need.

Suddenly a gun shot rang out, followed by a cry of pain.

Alex ripped open the door and found exactly what she dreaded – Olivia clutching her hand as a steady flow of red dripped down her arm and sprinkled the ground.

Carson whipped his head to the door of the cabin and smiled at seeing Alex standing in the doorway.

"Well, Counselor it is about time you joined us, Detective Benson and I were growing tired of playing by ourselves,"

"No more games Carson,"

"Ah Counselor the games are just beginning," Carson nodded for his men to pick up the detective and move her inside.

Through the bouts of pain and nausea that swept over her body, Olivia could hear Alex talking to Carson…_what is she doing?_

Her thoughts were cut short, however, as she felt two hands lifting her under the arms and dragging her roughly forward.

Not having enough time to gather her strength to fight back, she allowed herself to be hauled through the door and deposited harshly on the cool hardwood floor.

"Liv," she heard Alex's voice growing closer and closer in the fog of her mind, "baby, can you hear me?"

"Alex," Olivia said opening her eyes to find the beautiful blonde huddling over her.

Alex smiled, "yeah baby I'm right here." She brushed the hair away from Olivia's face and tried to wipe some of the watery blood that had seeped close to her eye.

"Ah isn't that nice," Carson said from where he sat in the leather armchair.

Alex ignored him as she asked Abbie to help her move Olivia to the couch.

Carefully the pair eased Olivia onto the soft cushions. Casey who had ran to the kitchen to grab a washcloth returned and handed the warmed materiel to Alex.

"Liv I'm going to wash your face ok," Alex told her softly

_God that feels good. _Olivia thought as Alex gently washed away the dirt and blood from her battered face. She lifted her eyes until Alex met her gaze.

"What?" Alex smiled rubbing a hand down Olivia's cheek.

"You're so beautiful," Olivia said reaching up to cup Alex's face

Alex blushed before gently but passionately kissing her detective.

"Move in with me?" Olivia whispered

Taken back a little, Alex momentarily was rendered speechless.

"It's what I wanted to ask you last night," Olivia confessed, "I don't want to wake up another day without you in my arms."

Alex couldn't stop the tears that trickled down her face.

"There's no place I would rather be" she whispered

**A/N: What do ya think? **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to get this up, I won't make up excuses cause I don't have any. Anyways here ya go and as always let me know what you think good, bad, or ugly.

Chapter 5

Alex and Olivia's connection was quickly broken, as Alex was ripped from Olivia's side and forced into the oversized chair next to the couch.

She could only watch as two of Carson's goons grabbed Olivia and tied her to a chair that had been brought in from the dining room.

Serena, Casey, and Abbie were pushed onto the couch next to each other.

Trying to focus on the plan running through her head instead of her bleeding girlfriend sitting in front of her, Alex glanced around the living room.

Technically speaking it was 5 against 4, but several factors outweighed their advantage. Alex knew Olivia would not go down without a fight, but still her condition wouldn't allow for much of one. Carson's goons were armed and most likely trained somehow, not to mention, Alex could surmise, Carson hadn't just shown up on a whim. This intrusion was definitely planned.

Looking around the living room again, she tried to imagine how the 4.5 of them could reach the hidden guns, and successfully overpower their unwanted visitors.

She was stopped short of a viable solution, when Carson came to stand in the middle of the room in front of Olivia but facing the four attorneys.

Before he could say anything, one of his henchman, who Alex had dubbed #1, descended down the stairs and moved to Carson to whisper something in his boss' ear.

Carson nodded and turned to face Alex

"Counselor, it seems you have a gun case upstairs that is mysteriously empty,"

_Damn it_…Alex hadn't count on them searching the house

Never missing a beat however, "It was my father's case, he cleared it out after my parent's divorce," she kept her tone stoic.

Carson appeared to contemplate her answer before nodding his head, seemingly dismissing the idea.

Alex allowed a silent breath to release…_Thank you Professor Reynolds for drilling it in my head that part of being a good lawyer is knowing when and how to lie._

Carson came to kneel in front of Alex's chair, bringing his hand up to caress the side of her face.

The ADA forcefully grabbed the offending limb, "Don't touch me!" she said firmly leaning closer to his face to make sure he knew he didn't scare her.

Carson just smiled, shaking his head and backing away from the enraged ADA.

"Its good to see your fire carries over from the courtroom," he smirked, "but not to worry Counselor, I don't plan to hurt you by touching you,"

Alex felt her heart drop into her stomach, as Carson turned to face her three friends on the couch.

He walked slowly down the length of the couch, meeting each of the attorneys' cold stares.

When he reached Casey, who sat at the far end of the couch, he paused.

As much as she trembled inside, Casey did well to hide it, her eyes never leaving his.

Carson leaned closer, brining his hand to run up along her thigh.

His hand didn't get far, as Serena leaped up landing a good blow to Carson's jaw.

"Don't you fucking touch her," she growled, eyes blazing.

Smiling, Carson licked the drop of blood that had formed on his bottom lip.

Suddenly he lunged forward grabbing Serena by the forearms and pulling her into him.

"Temper, temper, Ms. Southerlyn," he chided, "I would be careful if I were you, that temper could get you and your friends in a lot of trouble."

He shoved her back down onto the couch, her eyes now wide with fear.

"Now where was I," Carson laughed casually.

"Ah yes, its time to get started."

They all watched as Carson's men, began to rearrange the furniture in the living room.

The desk and it's chair from the corner, were maneuvered in front of the fire place, with a single chair brought in to its right. After plucking Alex, from the plush armchair, it was moved to face the desk and the single chair, as had been the leather recliner. The two stands at either end of the couch were placed directly in front of the two armchairs to resemble make-shift desks.

Seemingly satisfied with the placement of everything, Carson took his place in the chair behind the mahogany desk.

A swift bang of his fist against the desk caused the girls to jump

"Court is in session," Carson proclaimed

"No one is playing your games Garrett," Alex leered back.

Carson didn't respond as he simply nodded to #3, who pistol whipped Olivia across the temple.

It took every ounce of her strength not to reach across the desk and strangle the bastard, but Alex knew her outbursts weren't hurting her, they were hurting Olivia.

Instead she glanced quickly to Abbie, Serena, and Casey on the couch who all nodded back.

Taking a deep breath she brought her fiery, blue eyes back to Carson.

"Alright Carson"

"I knew you would see it my way Counselor. Now if you will take the seat directly behind you," he said pointing to the armchair where she had set earlier, "you will be prosecuting."

Alex did as she was told

"And you Ms. Southerlyn, if you will take the recliner. You will be the defense."

Serena didn't respond as she made her way to the leather recliner and its 'desk.'

Never one to stay quiet for long Abbie spoke up, "Enough of the rodeo Carson, just tell us what the hell all this is about."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you patience was a virtue, Ms. Carmichael?" Carson grinned

"No!" Abbie shot back

Carson laughed, clearly amused, "Alright Ms. Carmichael but don't you want to know you're and the lovely Ms. Novak's position?"

Abbie only glared

"You will be our jury," he announced happily

"And who exactly is on trial," Casey spoke for the first time since Carson had entered the cabin.

"Very good question Ms. Novak," Carson said moving from behind the desk.

Untying and forcing Olivia to stand, Carson dragged the grimacing detective across the room and shoved her down again in the chair beside Serena before binding her wrists in front of her.

"Court is now in session for the People vs. Detective Olivia Benson," Carson announced retaking his seat behind the desk, "the Honorable Judge Carson presiding," he finished with a smirk

Still reeling from Carson's words, Alex faintly heard Abbie counter that Carson was insane. As much as Alex wanted to agree outright with her friend, she needed to regain her composure…. _Focus Cabot don't lose your head now_.

She let her gaze fall to Olivia.

The pistol whip from earlier had caused the cut on the right side of her face to start bleeding again. From the way Olivia hunched slightly to the left, Alex figured she might have a couple of bruised if not broken ribs. The washcloth Alex had used to bandage the detective's hand had soaked through but seemed to stop the bleeding for now.

Olivia felt Alex's eyes checking her over, she knew she probably looked like she had been ten rounds with Muhammad Ali, but did her best to give Alex as reassuring smile.

Struggling slightly against the ropes that bound her arms at the wrist, Olivia felt pain shoot up her arm from the hand that had been pierced…._Shit that hurts_

She opened her eyes again after fighting down the nausea to see one of Carson's men coming through the front door with a large file box. After setting the box down in front of Carson, he took out two folders and handed one to Alex and one to Serena.

"What's this?" Serena asked thumbing through the file

"That, Ms. Southerlyn, is all the files from my brother's case," Carson replied smugly

"That's all well and good Carson, but your brother's dead," Abbie stated matter-of-factly from the couch

Growing irritated Carson took out the gun from his waistband, pointed at the southern attorney, and cocked back the hammer, "Ms. Carmichael as I remember jury members are not aloud to speak during trial."

"What will the People be prosecuting Detective Benson for?" Alex questioned bringing Carson's focus back to her.

"It's good to see someone is focused on the task at hand," Carson relaxed lowering his gun, "Detective Benson is charged with the murder of Jared Carson."

"That's bullshit!" Abbie raged

The bullet that wizzed just above her head and shattered the glass window told her Carson didn't think so.

"I believe we discussed how jury members are to remain silent."

Abbie nodded

"Good then," Carson said, a grin spreading across his face, "court is now in session"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Chapter was kind of hard for me to get out, and I am not sure I am happy with it. Sorry its pretty short. Thank you thank you to all those who have reviewed and/or added this story to one of their lists!

Chapter 6

The Inevitable

Alex tried to gather her thoughts as Carson banged his fist against the desk once more and took his seat. She knew her options were limited and that while most of them could end very badly very quickly she did the only thing she could think of.

"The prosecution requests a recess to review the files," she said evenly, eyes never leaving Carson's.

She could imagine the disbelieving looks she was getting from her friends, but going along with Carson's game for the time being was the only option that kept them all alive within the immediate future.

Carson brought his hand to rub his chin pensively.

"Ok Counselor, request granted," he replied after a few moments of contemplation, "both sides will take 30 minutes to review the files."

Alex breathed an inaudible sigh of relief as she watched Carson nod to goon #2.

The man nodded back and made a move towards Serena and Olivia.

Before Alex could come up with the words, Serena was already speaking, seeming to have read the situation.

"I need to confer with my client," she said so strongly if Alex hadn't been the attorney's friend for over 10 years she wouldn't have picked up on the underlying fear.

#2 seemed to ignore her, however, as he jerked Olivia forcefully from her chair, causing and in involuntary moan of pain from the detective.

"Leave her," Carson called waving his hand telling him to put Olivia back down.

#2 released Olivia and she stumbled back down into her seat.

"You have 30 minutes Counselors, no more"

Alex wanted nothing more than to run to Olivia and take her into her arms, but again she knew she needed to use this time to figure out exactly how to get them all out of this situation.

So, somewhat reluctantly, the ADA scooted the small 'desk' towards her and flipped open the large folder.

Across the room, Serena was trying unsuccessfully to reign in her emotions.

Suddenly a soft hand on her thigh, pulled her back to reality.

She looked up to find the pained but kind eyes of Olivia Benson reassuring her without words.

Serena took a deep breath and placed her hand over top of the detectives.

"We are going to figure this out," she said softly

"I know," Olivia gave a weak smile back

"Is there anything I can do right now?" Serena asked noticing Liv's slumped posture and slightly ragged breathing.

"I'm ok" Olivia smiled again.

Serena gave a small laugh knowing Olivia was far from ok, "typical cop," she mumbled quietly.

Olivia let out a genuine chuckle.

The attorney glanced back across the room and saw Carson talking quietly on his phone…_Must be satellite, could come in handy_

She then let her eyes reach to Casey's as the other attorney sat huddled on the coach next to Abbie.

She gave her girl the biggest smile she could muster which the red head did her best to return.

Out of the corner of her eye, Serena noticed Alex concentrating on the papers scattered in front of her.

She knew she needed to focus too.

"Tell me what you can remember about the shooting Liv," the attorney said grabbing the notepad and pen from inside the folder

"It was a clean shoot," Olivia told her firmly.

"I know Liv, I know, but Carson is going to pick this apart piece by piece, so anything you can tell me can help."

Olivia took in a heavy breath, "Serena, you know we can't win this right."

Serena placed her hand on Olivia's, "I do, but I'll be damned if we aren't going down without one hell of a fight!"

Olivia couldn't help but smirk, "I knew I liked you."

"Yeah well feistiness is one of my many remarkable qualities," Serena grinned back.

The half hour would seem like a blink of an eye on those that looked back at it because before the occupants of the room knew it, Carson was once again bringing his fist down against the wooden desk.

"Your time is up Counselors, I hope you are ready to proceed."

"As if we all have a choice," came the southern accented comment from the couch.

Serena inwardly groaned as she just wished for once Abbie could keep her mouth shut.

Surprisingly enough Carson let out a chuckle, "Ms. Carmichael, I find you amusing, really I do, but while that may be I can't have you disrupting this court so as I requested before I will ask you kindly to shut up."

Abbie looked ready to fire another comment, but the sound of the hammer of Carson's gun cocking back kept her quiet for the moment. The chances of him missing on purpose again were monumentally against her.

"Now, Counselor you may make your opening statement," Carson said once again bringing his focus to Alex

She hesitated a moment before standing and making her way to the center of the room simulating as if she was in an actual courtroom.

_Alright Alex, you can do this,_ she let her eyes meet the brown ones that never failed to calm her.

"We are not here to here to debate the facts surrounding the case involving Jared Carson," Alex began turning to face 'the jury' as she would in the courtroom, "we are here to determine if Detective Benson's actions on the night of March 7th, 2003, were justified. The facts remain that on that night Det. Benson and her partner arrived on the scene to find Mr. Carson with the alleged victim. In her statement Det. Benson claimed that Mr. Carson quote "gave her no choice," but to shoot him after slitting the victims throat," Alex glanced at Carson to gage his reaction. His expression remained unreadable so Alex continued on. "But is that really the case? Was lethal force needed to subdue Carson once a victim's safety was no longer in question? " Her mind screamed at the absurdity of the words leaving her mouth. "The answer to those questions is simply, No. Det. Benson took it upon herself to be jury and executioner upon firing that shot. "

Alex hoped her statement had sounded convincing, and judging from the shocked expression Casey was giving her, she had at least one person convinced.

Abbie looked almost angry, Serena pensive, and Carson for the moment seemed satisfied, but Alex only cared about one person's reaction.

And that was Olivia's.

Making her way back to her seat, she allowed her eyes to once again meet Liv's.

What she saw made her want to cry and scream at the same time, because all she found within the mocha orbs was pure and undeniable understanding.

It was all she needed to know she was doing the right thing by playing Carson's games.

"Ms. Southerlyn if you please," Carson motioned for Serena to take center stage

Although a little less composed than her best friend, Serena did exactly as she had promised her 'client.'

She began her fight.

"The prosecution feels it necessary to negate the charges that were brought against Jared Carson, the charges which he was in fact found guilty of, but the truth is how can this court just choose to ignore them? Ignoring those charges means we ignore the reasons Det. Benson found it necessary to shoot Mr. Carson,"

Serena paused to gather her thoughts for what she was about to do.

"Det. Benson shot Jared Carson not because she was seeking her own sense of justice. Det. Benson shot Jared Carson because he was a rapist and a murder whom posed a mortal threat to Det. Benson's own life."

The room went eerily quiet

Suddenly, the desk Carson sat behind went flying forward as the man stood in a rage. Striding from behind the overturned piece of furniture, he made straight for the blonde attorney who remained frozen in the center of the room.

"You stupid…" he started, raising the already cocked gun at Serena's head.

Serena could only close her eyes and wait for the inevitable…

"I love you Case," she whispered

A/N: I know a cliffhanger... but technically the story is labeled suspense. Please review and maybe give me some ideas on where you think the story should go from here. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yes, its been forever. Sorry, life gets crazy what can you do? Thanks for sticking with me.

Chapter 7

Memories

The time it takes for a bullet to reach its target at a distance of 2 meters away is precisely 1/20th of a second. Most would call that not a lot of time for anything to happen.

But those seemingly miniscule moments of time allowed a lot to happen for Serena Southerlyn. She was transported on a journey through her life…

The time she climbed the tree in her family estate's backyard much faster than her brother, much to her elation and his disgruntled dismay…

Her first kiss in the girls locker room with Shelly Frescanelli, the girl had legs that went for miles..

Her acceptance letter to law school…

The butterflies as she began the opening statement on her very first case, she could almost smell the unsavory cologne of the defense attorney she sent running for the hills after her cross that obliterated his star witness…

The last minute that played in her mind during that 1/20th of a second, however, was the first glimpse of strawberry blonde, sauntering her direction down the long hallway of the city courthouse.

She could almost feel herself groan, as the scene played out like a bad comedy.

The attorney had been so enamored with the beauty before her, Serena had promptly ran into a package boy, who then with no other place to go, collided head on with the unknowing strawberry-blonde sending her tumbling.

Wanting to smack herself over the head, Serena quickly tried to help up the women now sitting on her backside on the marble floor all the while muttering hurried apologies.

Much to her surprise, when she went to help the blonde back to her feet, she found the other women too caught up in a fit of laughter to be helped.

Eventually regaining her composure the strawberry blonde extended her hand for Serena to take.

Still unable to form a coherent sentence, Serena could on stare, her mind begging her not to make even more of a fool of herself. Silence it figured was the best option.

Unfortunately, it left Serena looking quite awkward standing, seeming transfixed with the women's hand still gripped in her own.

It seemed the other women picked up on the apparent discomfort and began to shake the hand Serena still held.

"I'm Casey," the women smiled

Those words leaving the gorgeous women's lips in front of her caused Serena to gain momentary control of her voice,

"S…Serena, Serena, Southerlyn," she stuttered

Casey broke into a wide grin, "Well Ms. Southerlyn it is nice to meet you, although I wish it had been under different circumstances."

"I'm, oh wow, I'm really sorry about that," the attorney blushed

"I'm not, it gives me a chance to talk to a beautiful women," Casey looked almost surprised as Serena at her sudden boldness.

The strawberry blonde's openness, however, put Serena immediately at ease.

"Well in that case, you could always buy me a drink to thank me," Serena smirked.

This caused Casey to chuckle, "That hardly seems fair considering you knocked me over."

"Ah, but you see that is actually your own doing," Serena replied playfully.

"And how is that?"

"You see, I also happened to see a beautiful women today, and was just trying to linger in her presence a little longer."

"Is that so?" Casey questioned flirtatiously, "Well in that case, how does right now sound?"

Serena couldn't contain the grin that spread across her lips

"Sounds perfect," she said bending down to pick up Casey's attaché and gesturing for the strawberry blonde to lead the way.

1/20th of a second is not a lot of time, but it was just long enough for Serena Southerlyn to realize her life had been a good one.

* * *

1/20th of a second also happens to be enough time for a trained detective to anticipate the turn of evens and lunge forward pushing an unsuspecting ADA out of the way.

Serena felt the force of something collide with her left side, as if she were a car stuck on the train tracks without seeing the roaring train engine coming at her.

She didn't have time to register what was happening as the memories of her life faded suddenly, giving way to reality. Her focus came rapidly at the crack of a gunshot and the impact her right side make with wood floor.

As quickly as it came, the force against her was removed and replaced with gentle hands guiding her upwards. She quickly recognized those hands. She could vaguely hear muffled groans and outright swearing, but they seemed so distant as she stared into the frantic, but loving eyes in front of her.

"Casey," she whispered as if her girlfriend was a dream that might disappear.

Casey ran a caressing hand down Serena's cheek as tears slipped from her own eyes.

Serena closed her eyes to her lover's touch, testing to see if when she opened them, Casey would still be there.

The slight tremble of her lower lip, was stopped as gentle lips pressed against hers.

She opened her eyes again and cupped Casey's face, "God, I love you so much Case."

Her words caused Casey to choke back a quiet sob, "I love you too baby."

Alex Cabot's shrill cry broke their moment

"Please, she's bleeding," begged the frantic attorney, huddling over Olivia's softly moaning form as Abbie had both hands pressing down forcefully on the detective's left shoulder.

"Please we need to get something to stop the bleeding," Alex begged again.

Carson, Serena noticed, still stood in the middle of the living room, clearly rattled as his plan took what she knew was an unsuspected turn.

Part of her anticipated at any second for him to raise the gun again and shoot her, but he didn't. Instead he stood silently for a moment, before nodding to one of his men who disappeared through the front door.

Serena and Casey quickly moved from their spot by Alex's armchair to the floor to help.

"What can we do?" Casey asked looking to Alex.

"We need some blankets to her from going into shock, and Rena can you lift her legs," Alex instructed hurriedly.

Casey ran off in the direction of the stairs as Serena moved to lift Olivia's legs onto her lap. About the same time, goon #1 came back through the door carrying a first aid kit.

He threw it haphazardly at Alex.

Ignoring everything but Olivia, Alex ripped open the kit and tried to find something they cold use to slow the bleeding.

Settling for the large gauze pads, the ADA handed them to Abbie to use to apply added pressure to the wound.

"Liv, Liv look at me baby, open your eyes," Alex called, running a hand down the detective's face.

Olivia fought the urge to surrender to the welcoming darkness as she heard Alex's voice calling to her. Slowly she opened her brown eyes to meet worried blues.

"Hey, there you are. Just keep looking at me ok," Alex cooed lovingly.

"K," Olivia managed to whisper as she felt the warmth from the blankets Casey had returned with spread through her body.

"We need to roll her to see if the bullet exited," Abbie said eye's meeting Alex's.

Alex was ready to reply, when Carson made his presence once again known.

"Counselor, you can play doctor upstairs. We will continue our court proceedings in the morning," he told Alex.

Alex, surprised at Carson's willingness to allow for such a break, stood up to face him.

"What does that mean," she asked

"I think the statement was fairly self-explanatory, Counselor, however, if you would like to continue to allow Detective Benson to bleed on the floor, by all means continue with your proceedings."

Alex couldn't quite place it, but something was off. Carson's demeanor was completely changed, the resounding certainty in his voice was now replaced with almost a quality of hesitation and insecurity. No, something definitely wasn't right, but the attorney was not about to squander her chance.

"Alright Carson," she nodded

"The master bedroom should accommodate you for the night, right Counselor?"

'_Why was he asking her this?'_, Alex's mind screamed in warning.

She decided to play along, resolving to figure it out after they were 'safe' upstairs.

"Yes, of course."

"Good, I expect you to behave, there is no reason to try and escape. I think we both know the implications that can come from that," he stated, a little of his original cockiness showing through.

"We aren't going to try anything," Alex tried her best to bore holes through the man with her eyes.

"Alright then, goodnight Counselor."

Alex turned and knelt down again, her eyes meeting four pair of questioning ones. She would try to work it all out later. Right now Olivia needed help.

"Abbie do you think we can get her upstairs?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, we will take her under the shoulders and go slow," Abbie replied, knowing that while painful, it would be better than letting Carson's men take Olivia.

"Ok," Alex nodded and turned to Serena and Casey, "Can one of you grab the kit, and the other help support Liv from the back?"

Casey moved to grab the first aide kit, as the other three readied to lift Olivia up.

"You ready baby?" Alex asked the detective who hadn't said anything during the whole exchange.

"Piece of cake," Olivia replied weakly giving Alex her best attempt at a smile.

Alex smiled back, "Ok on three"

Abbie and Alex carefully lifted Olivia into a sitting position.

"You alright there, cowgirl?" Abbie asked once Olivia managed to catch her breath.

"We'd probably all be a lot better if you laid off the twang there Tex," Serena joked from where she knelt behind Olivia.

"I resent that Southerlyn," Abbie threw back in mock hurt

This caused the rest, even Olivia, to chuckle despite the situation.

"One…. Two…. Three," Alex called as she, Abbie, and Serena got Liv into a hunched standing position, her arms around the two attorneys at her sides shoulders.

Olivia tried to bite back the searing pain at having her left arm lifted over Abbie's shoulders, but it was no use as pained yelp left her lips.

"Just take a sec, and tell us when you're ready Liv," Alex said wiping away a traitorous tear of pain that made its way down the brunette's cheek.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia gave slight nod for them to continue.

Slowly, the four being followed by Casey made their way up the stairs and down the upstairs hall to the master bedroom.

No one dared look back, fearful that Carson would suddenly change his mind.

Once inside, Casey quickly shut the door wanting as much distance from Carson and his men as humanely possible, which Alex, Abbie, and Serena gently lowered Olivia onto the master-bed.

Clearly exhausted, and pale from the short trip, Olivia let out a shaky breath as you leaned heavily into the plush mattress, she not 24 hours ago lay on making love to Alex.

Easing gently onto the mattress, Alex brushed a strand of hair out of her lover's face.

Bleary brown eyes came to meet hers, and she lowered herself to place a soft kiss on Olivia's lips.

"I am going to get us out of this," she whispered, letting a tear cascade freely down her cheek.

**A/N: ok, there you have it. Still kind of a cliffhanger, but you got to admit not as bad as last chapter's. Anyways let me know what you think…good, bad or ugly. And I know I'm giving Olivia a hard time, but I really couldn't see one of the others playing hero and pushing Serena out of the way. I would love suggestions for what you want to happen too. **


End file.
